Dance With The One That Brought You
by TheLittleFaberryThingsInLife
Summary: If you dance with the one that brought you and stay with the one who wants you, you can't go wrong. Faberry one-shot. Complete.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters. I also do not own 'Dance With The One That Brought You' by Shania Twain. And I also don't own Disney or the Disney movie 'Tarzan'. And in 'Dance With The One That Brought You', I changed all the he's/him's to she's/her's just to help fit the story better.**

The bright lights danced around on the tall buildings, eliminating the big city. In a beautiful home, right on the edge of Manhattan, two women snuggled together. They were in a deep sleep; their bodies gently pressed against each other. They shared each other's warmth and comfort as they dreamed.

Without warning, the brunette's eyes fluttered open. She felt hot and sweaty and sticky. She didn't want to leave her girlfriend's side, but if she didn't, she would be a sopping wet mess. She slowly removed herself from under the blonde's arm, rising out of bed.

After giving herself a relieving stretch she quietly walked out and on to the balcony that was attached to the room. The cool, New York air felt good on her skin. The smells of the city filled her nostrils as she leaned on the white railing.

She started humming to herself. It was the sweet lullaby that her girlfriend would hum in her ear when she would have a nightmare. she knew where the tune was from the very first time she heard it.; it was the lullaby that Tarzan's mother sings to him when he was a baby. And it was one of the brunette's favorite Disney movies.

The blonde had woken from her slumber. Her groping fingers felt the bed beside her. It was cold and empty, like there was never a body there in the first place. A yawn escaped her throat as she got up from the bed.

"Kitten?" She searched for the brunette. "Kit-" She saw the kitten on the balcony and smiled to herself. The lion shuffled outside. the brunette didn't hear her and was caught by surprise when she felt arms wrap around her waist.

"Whatcha doin' out here, babe?" The blonde's breath whisped passed the brunette's ear.

"I got hot."

"Oh. It sure is beautiful, isn't it?" The lion purred, resting her chin on the kitten's shoulder for only a second. Her girlfriend turned in her arms to face her.

"I wouldn't use the word 'beautiful', not with you standing here in comparison." she smiled. Her girlfriend's skin and blonde hair was pale under the dull moonlight. But her eyes, those breath-taking hazel eyes sparkled and shined and shimmered like the thousand of twinkling lights that dance around them.

The blonde had a shy smile on her face. The brunette wrapped her arms around her lover's neck and returned a smile. They felt complete and safe in each other's arms. Both of them let out a giggle when the lion started to make them slowly sway in a simple box step.

"This reminds me of our first date." The kitten purred.

"Oh, it does?" The lion mewed back.

"Mhm."

Rachel:

Well she shines like a penny in a little kid's hand

When she's out on a saturday night

She's a real go-getter and the best two-stepper you'll see

Cause she's already out on the floor.

Quinn:

I think about somethin' that my mama used to say to me

Quinn and Rachel:

You got to dance with the one that brought you

Stay with the one that wants you

The one who's gonna love you when all of the others go home

Don't let the green grass fool ya

Don't let the moon get to ya

Dance with the one that brought you and you can't go wrong

Rachel:

She's got her old best buddies and her new best friends

And all the girls give her the eye

She's a good time Charlie and the life of the party tonight

Quinn:

But when I think about another well I don't think twice

'Cause there'll never be another like her

I know she really loves me and I think maybe mama was right

You got to dance with the one that brought you

Stay with the one that wants you

The one who's gonna love you when all of the others go home

Rachel:

Don't let the green grass fool ya

Don't let the moon get to ya

Quinn and Rachel:

Dance with the one that brought you and you can't go wrong

You've got to dance with the one that brought you and you can't go wrong

They smiled at each other, then the lion pulled her kitten close and placed a light kiss on her lips. She returned her girlfriend's kiss with her own. A big yawn made it passed both of their mouths.

"Ready to go back to sleep?" The blonde chuckled. The brunette nodded, her eyes getting heavy. She took her lover's hand and walked with her back into their bedroom. it seemed cooler in there now than before.

The lion climbed into bed first. She purred when her kitten cuddled up next to her, laying her head on the blonde's chest. It didn't take long for the two women to fall asleep to the many sounds of the big, bright city.


End file.
